In-vehicle navigation systems provide visual navigation to a driver of the vehicle based on a destination location. To do so, a typical in-vehicle navigation system includes a global positioning system (GPS) navigation device to determine a current location of the vehicle. Additionally, the in-vehicle navigation system maintains a roadmap database stored on the system. The roadmap may be displayed to the driver of the vehicle and the current location of the vehicle may be visually indicated on the roadmap. The in-vehicle navigation system may use the roadmap database to calculate a path from the current location to the destination location and provide additional navigation during the trip.
To-do-lists are created and maintained by individuals to keep track of various tasks the individual desires to complete. In the past, to-do-lists were physically maintained by the individual using a physical media such as paper, notes, dry erase boards, and the like. However, nowadays, many consumer devices include functionality for the creation and maintenance of personal, digital to-do-lists. The digital to-do-lists allow the user to manually track his/her progress of completing the tasks from the listed to-do-list.